Benutzer Blog:SACEUR/Fanfiction by CoolNala
Vorwort Ich habe mal aus langerweile eine Fanfic von jemandem in deutsch versucht zu Übersetzten. Viel Spaß beim Lesen! ACHTUNG: Der Autor (CoolNala) unterstützt Skilene. Keine Gewähr auf grammatische/rechtschreibliche Korrektheit. Ich freue mich auch über andere Fanfictions bitte Links in die Kommentare. (Englisch und Deutsch aber Deutsch wär mir lieber!) Kapitel1 Position: Ein Schloss in der nähe des Ozeans an der westlichen U.S. Küste. Ein Otter König sucht weiter nach seiner Frau, welche vor Jahren über Nacht verschwand. Was er nicht Weis, ist das sie später ein Jungtier gebar. Also beginnt unsere Geschichte mit ihm sprechend zu seinem Landjunker. Otter König: "Oh Landjunker, ich habe jetzt schon Jahre gesucht, aber meine Frau... Sie ist immer noch nicht gefunden." Landjunker: "Geben Sie nicht auf, Hoheit. Es besteht noch Hoffnung." Bevor der König antworten konnte, erscheint ein Bote ein. Bote: "Eure Majestät. Ich erhielt gerade einige wunderbare Nachrichten." Otter König:"Was ist es, Leah (Name des Boten)?" Leah: "Ich denke ich habe heraus gefunden wo ihre Frau ist!" (Jetzt war Leah ein Pinguin, ähnlich wie Skipper und seine Leute. Sie hatte Kowalski's Gestalt, aber mit blauen Augen und etwas schmaler als dieser.) König Otter: "Wo ist meine wunderschöne Frau, Leah?" Leah:"Sie besagt, dass hier ein weiblicher Ottervon einem Aquarium in diesem Staat in den Central Park Zoo, New York City gebracht wurde." König Otter: "In New York?!" Leah: "Ja." König Otter: "Woher hast du diese Informationen? Sind sie genau?" Leah: "Es ist gerade nicht wichtig woher ich diese hab, aber, ja, sie sind genau. Glauben Sie mir." König Otter: "Wie konnte ich auch?! Du bist meine vertraunswürdigster Bote." Leah: "Danke sehr, Sir." König Otter: "Landjunker, wir machen uns sofort auf zum Central Park Zoo." Landjunker: "Ja Sir." Während desen im Central Park Zoo, haben Skipper und seine Leute, Marlene, King Julien, Maurice, Mort und die Chimpansen eine Versammlung im Zoovenier Shop. Skipper: "Ich habe Informationen über meinen Erzfeind, Dr. Seltsam(Im weiteren Verlauf mit Dr. Blowhole bezeichnet<-englischer Name)." King Julien: "Nein, wir können nicht schon wieder über ihn reden." Mort: "Böser Delphin,böse...." Skipper: "Ruhe Lemuren! Eigentlich geht es gar nicht um ihn. Viel mehr um seinen Rechten-Hand Mann. Oder sollt ich besser Frau sagen?" Marlene: "Also, hat dein, sozusagen, Todesfeind jetzt eine Auszubildene?" Skipper: "Genau Marlene. Ihr Code-Name ist 005(Doppel 0 5). Wir kennen Ihren richtigen Namen noch nicht, aber es gibt das Gerücht das sie meistens Undercouver im Einsatz ist." Maurice: "Also sagst du das sie überall sein könnte?" Skipper: "Und sich als jeder Ausgeben." Kowalski: "Sie ist anscheinend richtig schlau. Bis jetzt konnte sie noch keiner Fangen." Rico: "Uh-huh." Skipper: "Aber das ist kein Grund traurig zu sein. Wir können sie genauso fertig machen wie ihren Boss. Da wird es keine große Aufgabe sein." Privat: "Aber, Skipper du hast es doch schon gesagt, dass wir sie nicht kennen. Also, wie konne wir sie besiegen?" Skipper: "Ruhig Privat. Es gibt immer einen weg. Immer...." Am nächsten Tag kommen der König Otter, sein Landjunker und Leah am Zoo an. Leah: "Das ist das Ottergehege, eure Hoheit." König Otter: "Nach all diesen Jahren seh ich endlich meine schöne Frau wieder." Sie betrehten das Ottergehege. König Otter: "Schatz, ich habe so lange gewartet, all diese- (Sieht Marlene) Das ist nicht meine Frau, die Königin!" Marlene: "Entschuldigung, aber wer seit ihr drei?" Landjunker: "Das ist der König Otter, ich, sein treuer Landjunker und seine Botin, Leah." Marlene: "Ok... Also, wer sit diese Frau über die ihr sprecht, König Otter?" König Otter: "Sie war einst Königin mit mir auf meinem Schloss, aber verschwand mysteriös vor Jahren in eine Nacht. Leah hat uns gesagt das sie hierher gebracht wurde." Marlene: "Tut mir leid, aber ich bin der einzige Otter hier." Leah: "Warte. Wie heißt du?" Marlene: "Marlene. Warum fragst du?" Leah: "Kanntest du deine Mutter?" Marlene: "Nicht wirklich. Ich habe mein ganzes leben hier verbracht. Die Zoowärter haben gesagt das meine Mutter bei meiner geburt verstorben ist." Leah: (Zu König Otter): "Eure Hoheit, das könnte Ihre Tochter sein." Jeder in dem Raum holte tief Luft. König Otter: "Meine Frau gebar mir eine Tochter. Das ist das mit Abstand schönste, was ich je gehört habe. Marlene, komme her und umarme deinen Vater." Marlene tut wie ihr geheisen. Landjunker: "Es ist so berührend dabei zu zugucken." Leah: "Ja das ist es." Später diesen Abend... Leah ist dabei eine Webcam zu benutzen und mit einem "ally." in Kontakt zu treten. Leah: "Boss, ich habe Informationen die du vielleicht hören willst!" Stimme aus der Webcam: "Ich habe schon auf dich gewartet, 005!" Kapitel2 Als wir die Geschichte verliesen, kam heraus, dass Leah 005 also Dr. Blowhole's Auszubildene ist. Sie hatte eine Unterhaltung mit ihrem Boss. Leah war nur ein Kostum und sie zeigte ihr wares Aussehen. Darüber kann man viel Diskutieren, aber sie hat eine lilande Narbe welche über das linke Auge verläuft und einen Gürtel mit Waffen um ihre Taille. Blowhole: "Warum hat das so lang gedauert, 005? Ich dachte schon diese vier Pinguine haben dich gefangen." 005: "Du brauchst dir um mich keine Sorgen machen, Blowhole." Blowhole: "Was sind das für wichtige Informationen, die du für mich hast?" 005: "Also du weist das ich mich als der treue Bote des König Otters ausgebe, Leah, richtig?" Blowhole: "Ja." 005: "Und das er nach seiner Verlorenenden Frau seit Jahren sucht." Blowhole: "Weiter." 005: "Gut, du hast nicht wirklich sie gefunden, aber, anscheinend, gebar sie ihm eine Tochter." Blowhole: "Was ist daran so wichtig für diese Mission?" 005: "Seine Tochter lebt zufälliger wiese im Central Park Zoo." Blowhole: (spüht Wasser aus was er trank) "Bist du dir sicher?!" 005: "Ja und ihr name ist Marlene." Blowhole: "Wie Interessant. Vielleicht könnten wir sie als Köder benutzten, so könnte ich diese Pinguine ein für alle mal besiegen." (Lacht mit der Stimme eines Delphins.) 005: "Wenn ich mich richtig errinere hast du dich das letzte mal mit diesem König "" Lemuren und das ist Schrecklich fehlgeschlagen." Blowhole: "Sicherlich. Ich werde diesen Tag nie vergessen. Ergh!" 005: "Du brauchst nicht Beunruhigt sein. ich habe einen besseren Plan, dieses Mal." Blowhole: "Was hast du den für einen "besseren" Plan, 005?" 005: "Es gibt eine Regel im Königreich, die besagt, dass der Thron an die nächste Generation der Herrscherfamilie abgegeben werden muss.Wie auch immer, es gibt da eine Lücke. Wenn das Procedere in einem Duell an irgentjemanden verloren wird, dann bekommt diese Person den Thron." Blowhole: "Ich verstehe worauf du hinaus willst. Klinkt gut ausgearbeit und durchdacht. Aber was ist mit mit diesen Pinguinen und dem Juwel das du erwähnt hast?" 005: "Ich werde schon heraus finden was ich mit diesen vier Pinguinen mache und über das Juwel ... Darüber hab ich immer noch keine Informationen. Ich kümmer mich drum, morgen wenn wir zurückkehren zum Königreich, werde ich antworten für dich haben." Blowhole: "Alles in Ordnung, aber denke dran ich muss wissen was das ding kann. Verstanden?!" 005: "Ich werde sie nicht enttäuschen Meister. 005 aus." Am nächsten Tag im Gehege der Pinguine... Marlen: "Morgen Leute!" Skipper: "Marlene, was konnte es wichtiges geben was du uns so früh am Morgen mit teilen willst?" Marlene: "Leute, was ich gestern heraus gefunden habe." Privat: "Hooray! Die spezial Fische sind endlich Eingetroffen!" Rico: (mit leicht pipsender Stimme) "Fisch! Fisch!" Marlene: "Tut mir leid Leute, kein Fisch." Privat und Rico jammern. Marlene: "Wie auch immer, ich fand heraus das ich Prinzessin eines Otter Königsrecih. Ist das nicht großartig oder was?" Skipper: "Marlene, wie kannst du nur mit königlichkeit in Verbindung gebracht werden? Ich meine das du nur ein einfacher Otter, der sein ganzes Leben lang im Zoo lebt." Leah: (kommt in den Raum) "Tatsächlich ist es war." Kowalski: "Um, Marlene wer ist das?" Marlene: "Leute, darf ich vorstellen Leah, meines Vaters treuer Bote." Leah: "Hi Leute!" Skipper: "Was macht sie den hier?" Leah: "Deine Name ist Skipper, richtig? (zeigt auf die anderen) Du bist Privat. Du bist Privat. Rico. Und Kowalski. (spricht zu Kowalski) Ich habe von Marlene erfahren, dass du ein Wissenschaftsgenie bist. Ich mag die wissenschaftliche Sorte. Es ist mir eine Freude auch vier zu treffen. Marlene hat mir alles über euch vier erzählt." Kowalski: "Endlich. Jemand der mich versteht!" Skipper: "Ruhig Kowalski. (drhet sich zu Marlene und Leah) Marlene was hast du ihr alles über uns gesagt?" Marlene: "Nichts zu wichtiges Skipper. Ich kenn dich. Entspann dich." Leah: "Macht der das immer wenn jemand hier her kommt?" Skipper: "Wir machen das zum Zwecke unserer Sicherheit. Etwas was du nie verstehen wirst." Leah: (Seufzt) "Ich muss euch sagen das Skipper aleine gehen muss. Als wir dem König über ihn berichteten, sagte er uns, dass wir ihn wegen seiner Führungsqualitäten und seiner "spezielen " Fähigkeiten einladen sollen." Privat, Rico und Kowalski seufzen. Skipper: "Seit nicht enttäuscht Männer. Ich bin mir sies dauert nicht lang." Leah: "Genau. Wenn alles glatt läuft dann sollte es nicht länger als eine Woche dauern." Skipper: "Jungs ihr kriegt das hier alleine hin, oder?!" Privat: "Aye-Aye, Skipper!" Skipper: "Gut dann werden wir drei auf der Stelle los machen." Als sie verliesen, beobachteten die Lemuren ihr heraustretten. Julian: "Ich kann nicht glauben, was ich da sehe! Marlene... eine prinzessin!" Mort: "Hurra! Eine Prinzessin!" Maurice: "Gut für sie." Julian: "Nein gar nicht gut. Siehst du nicht was hier passiert? Sie wird denken das sie ein besserer Herrscher werden kann als ich und das kann ich nicht erlauben." Maurice: "Also... Was ist daran so schlimm." Julian: "Du wirst es nicht verstehen. Ich muss einen Weg finden das Aufzuhalten." Als der König Otter und die anderen durch den Central Park gingen, rief eine mysteriöse Stimme zu diesen. Stimme: (mit einem spanischen Akzent) "Wartet,nicht so schnell! Warum so eine Eile?" Marlene schert aus der Kolone aus. Marlene: "Hey, was ist das für-?" (Staund) Da vor ihr stand ein männlicher Otter, größer als sie. Marlene: (niedlich) "Und wer bist du?" Mannlicher Otter: "Ich bin Antonio. Und wollte dir sagen was für ein schöner Otter du bist. Mit wem hab ich das Vergnügen?" Marlene: (Verlegen) "Ich heiße Marlene." Antonio: "Ah, Marlene, was für ein schöner Name für ein so schönes Gesicht." Marlene errötet wieder und Skipper rollt nur mit seinen Augen. Leah: (stößt Skipper an) "Skipper." Skipper: "Was?!" Marlene: "Würdest du mit uns kommen wollen?" Antonio: "Es würde mir eine Ehre sein, schöne Marlene. Ich nehmme meine spanische-Gitarre mit." Marlene: "Oh, wow! Ich will das hören." Antonio: "Ich werde nie mein Schatz enttäuschen." Skipper: "Augh!" Die fünf machten sich jetzt auf den Rückweg zum Königreich, wo sie am nächstem Tag ankamen. König Otter: "Marlene und alle anderen, Willkomen in meinem Königreich!" Marlene: "Whoa! Es ist schön." König Otter: "Kommt!" (sie werden hinein geführt) König Otter: "Landjunker, meine lang-verlorene Tochter ist wieder da, ich denke es ist Zeit ihr das "du-weis-schon-was" zu ziegen!" Landjunker: "Ja, euere Majestät." Als sie in Richtung eines Versteckten Raumes im Burgverlies gingen, flüsterte Skipper zu Leah. Skipper: "Weist du, Leah. Jetzt fang ich an dich richtig zu mögen." Leah: "Wirklich?!" Skipper: "Komm schon. Es ist doch offensichtlich. Du bist schlau, schön und wunderbar." Leah: "Oh." Skipper: "Vielleicht könnten wir-" König Otter: "Hier sind wir!" Eine Tür öffnet sich zu einem Verstecktem Raum, wo eine große, runde, grün-blaue Kugel in der Mitte des Raumes stand. Marlene: "Was ist das für ein Ding Vater?" König Otter: "Das, alle, ist meines Königreichs größter Schatz. Das Ocean-Jewel." Skipper: "Macht es irgent was?" König Otter: "Diese Juwel beschützt diesen Ort vor jeder Art des Chaos. Wenn es in die Falschen Hände fällt, kann ich nicht beschreiben was passiert. Deswegen ist es nimandem erlaubt es zu bewegen wo es jetzt steht." Jeder nickte. Leah (bewegt sich ein Stück von der Gruppe weg und denkt sich) : "Also, das ist es und so funktioniert es. Wie interessant. Blowhole will das sicherlich wissen. Jetzt, ich Skipper aleine habe, muss ich ausknobbeln wie ich ihn aus dem Weg schaffe. (denkt kurz nach) Warte ich habs. Oh, das ist gut geworden! Da wird sich Skipper nicht rauskommen." (Lacht) Kapitel3 005 (Leah) spricht wieder mit ihrem Boss, da freunlicherweise eine Webcam auf ihrem Computer gestellt wurde. Blowhole: "Schön wieder etwas von dir zu hören, Agent 005." 005: "Ja und ich habe Informationen über dieses Juwel." Blowhole: "Erzähl sie mir." 005: "Gut, es ist bekannt als das Ocean-Jewel.Der König sagte nicht genau was es macht, aber er sagte das wenn es in die falschen Hände fällt, die Folgen würden katasrophal sein." Blowhole: (lacht mit der Stimme eines Delphins) "Dann muss es ja etwas schön starkes sein.Ich muss es haben. Ich werde ein großes Team von Agenten versammeln um es zu stehlen." 005: "Das wird nicht nötig sein. Ich werde Skipper für dich aus dem Weg schaffen und es wird für mich einfacher sein es an mich zu bringen in der ganzen Verwirrung." Blowhole: "Wie hast du geplant das zu schaffen? Er ist nicht einfach in die Irre zu führen." 005: "Ich weis das er nicht dumm ist, aber ich habe mitgekriegt das er in mich etwas verliebt ist. Das könnte der Vorteil sein nach dem Wir gesucht haben." Blowhole: (lacht wieder) "Scherzt du? Erst eine Puppe dann ein Falken jetzt du. Wann wird seine Liebes-Orgie enden?" 005: "Ich weis es nicht, aber lass mich das Juwel stehlen." Blowhole: "Ja, ausgezeichnet. Jetzt liegt es an dir, 005." 005: "Ja, ich werde dich nicht enttäuschen Meister." Sie verwandelt sich zurück in Leah und ging zu einem spezial Abendessen in Marlene's Ehre und Skipper und Antonio als Ehrengäste. Und bei dem Abendessen... Landjunker: "Erhebt euch!" Skipper, Antonio und Leah erheben sich alle von ihren Plätzen um den Tisch. Der Tisch war eine rechteckige Form mit allen Sorten von Essen. Die Tischdecke war überall weiß und die umgebende Mauer war ein schöner Mix aus Hellbraun, beig-Gelb und Weiß. Landjunker: "Ich kündige die Ankunft unser Majestät, König Otter, und der großartigen Marlene zu diesem Essen an." Marlene läuft neben ihrem Vater. Sie trug eine schöne weiße Abendkleid und eine pinke Krone auf ihrem Kopf. Skipper/Leah: "Whoa!" Antonio: (mit einem spanischem Akzent) "Mein, mein." Dei beiden Otter gingen den Weg zu ihren Plätzen am Tisch. König Otter: "Setzt euch ihn. (Alle setzten sich) Willkommen Gäste zu diesem Abendessen und ein herzliches Willkommen an meine leibliche, endlich gefundene Tochter Marlene. Lasset das Fest beginnen." Als alle aßen, drehte sich Marlene zu Skipper. Marlene: "Skipper, wolltest du mir nicht sagen in was ich mich verwandelt habe indem Moment als wir den Zoo verliesen?!" Alle hörten auf zu essen. Skipper: (Schrecktauf) "Oh ja." (Zu King Otter) Skipper: "Ich wundert mich weil sie sich noch nicht verändert hatte." King Otter: "Ah eine sehr gute Frage, in der Tat. Wie du siehst Skipper habe ich so viel Stärke, dass immer wenn Marlene mit königlichkeit in Verbinung gebracht wird, das jede Art Verwandlung nicht Eintritt." Leah: "Skipper in was hat sie sich den verwandelt?" Antonio: "Ja Skipper sag es uns bitte." Skipper: "Das ist Geheim und außerdem ist es jetzt nicht wichtig." Als alle mit essen fertig waren gingen alle auf ihre eigenen Räume. Marlene war in einem anderem Teil des Schloss es untergebracht als die anderen. Marlene: "Gute Nacht alle zusammen!" Leah/Skipper: "Gute Nacht Marlene!" Antonio: "Ja eine wunderschöne für dich die schöne Madam Marlene." Marlene: "Hörauf Antonio. Du machst mich ganz verlegen!" Antonio und Skipper gingen in Richtung der Gäste Räume, aber Skipper merkte das Leah in Richtung Burgverlies ging. Er entschied ihr zu folgen. "Was macht sie?" Dachte er sich. Er folgte ihr den ganzen Weg bis zu dem Raum in dem das Ocean-Jewel aufbewart wurde. Merke: Da waren keine Waffen. Sie war dabei das Juwel zu nehmmen, als... Skipper: "Leah was machst du da?!" 005: "Ich bin nicht Leah du Idiot." Skipper: "Wer bist du dann?" 005: "Genauer gesagt bin ich bekannt als 005." Skipper: "Also... bist du Blowholes Rechte-Hand-Frau!" 005: "Ja und ich bin besorgt das du dieses mal nicht aus dem Loch rauskommen wirst, Skipper!" Skipper: "Geb es her!" Was sie nicht wissen ist, dass König Otter, Antonio und alle Wachen den Lärm hörten und die Stufen runter kamen. 005 hörte sie eventuell als erstes. 005: "Hier! Wenn du es wirklich so dringend willst, dann nehmm es." Sie warf ihm das Juwel zu und er fing es. Dannach traffen die Otter ein. Sie alle steunten Marlene: "Skipper, Ich hab dich schon viele verrückte Sachen machen sehen, aber das. Warum?" Er antwortet ihr nicht. Währenddesen verwandelte sich 005 schnell in Leah zurück. King Otter: "Leah was ist hier passiert?!" Leah: "Ich versuchte ihn aufzuhalten, aber er wollte nicht auf mich hören. Ich denke Pinguine wie er sind nicht so freundlich wie sie ausehen." King Otter: "Wachen! Bringt ihn in unser Gefängnis!" Sie fesselten Skipper und sie brachten ihn langsam in Richtung Gefängnis. Jeder, insbesondere Marlene, start ihn verärgert an als er vorbei lief, aber immernoch sagte Skipper nichts." Leah grinsde nur. Im Gefängnis Wache: "Ok Abschaum (Skipper) du hast eine Webcam Unterhaltung." Werendesen betratt den Sicherheitsraum, welcher alle Filme der Sicherheitskameras zeigte, Marlene. Wache 2: "Prinzessin Marlene was machen Sie hier?!" Marlene: "Ich will diese Webcam Unterhaltung sehen. Ich will wissen was seine Gründe sind für wen er das getan hat und warum er mich als Freund benutzt hat undwarum das alles passiert! Ist das OK für euch?" Wache 2: "Ja eure Hoheit." Marlene: (wütend) "Lass mal sehen was Skipper zu seinen Leuten zu sagen hat." Auf der Webcam... Privat/Rico: "Hi Skipper!" Skipper guckte immer noch traurig und still. Kowalski: "SKipper warum trägst du die Kleidung die alle Gefangenden tragen? Und warum guckst du so niedergeschlagen?" Skipper: "Sie haben mich auf frischer Tat ertapt." Privat: "Erwischt mit was?!" Skipper: "Leute ich bin nun ein Gefangender. Sie fingen mich als ich versuchte das Ocean-Juwel zu stehlen, ihr wertvollster Besitz." Privat: "Warum hast du das gemacht Skipper? Das bist nicht du." Skipper: "Da war noch etwas anderes, aber..." Privat: "Aber was?!" Skipper: "Niemand würde mir glauben." Kowalski: "Was ist mit Marlene?! Sie ist mit dir befreundet, oder nicht?!" Skipper: "Genauer gesagt habe ich etwas hinzuzufügen. Ich habe dieses Geheimnis zu lange vor euch verngehalten." Privat: "Über was redest du Skipper?!" Skipper: "Es geht um Marlene. Wie ihr sehen könnt; Ich berücksichtigte sie nicht da sie nicht mehr nur eine "Freundin"ist." Kowalski: "Was versuchst du uns zu sagen Skipper?!" Skipper: "Leute... Ich bin schrecklich verliebt in sie!" Die anderen drei Pinguine keuchten. Werend desen, zurück im Überwachungsraum, hörte Marlene alles. Sie konnte nicht glauben was sie dort nur gehörte hatte. Ihr mund war offen, ihr Gesicht nach unten gerichtet und ihre Arme waren auf der Kontrollplatte gestützt. Kapitel4 Als wir das letzte mal verliesen... Skipper wurde gefangen genommen, weil der König Otter, Marlene und deren Gefolge ihn vorfanden wie er das Ocean-Jewel hielt. Wie auch immer er versuchte nur 005 (Leah) daran zu hindern es zu nemmen als alle ankamen. Später, in der Gefängniszelle, sprach Skipper zu seinen Leuten während Marlene im Überwachungsraum stand und der Unterhaltung zu sah. Am Ende der Unterhaltung, gestand Skipper seinen Leuten das er "schrecklich verliebt" in Marlene ist. Ihre Reaction: Das Gesicht nach unten gerichtet, die Hände auf die Kontrollplatine gestüzt und ein erstaunter Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht... Zwei Diener das Königs kommen am Überwachungsraum an. Diener 1: (geschockt) "Prinzessin Marlene!" Diener 2: "Alles in Ordnung eure Hoheit?" Marlene verblieb in der gleichen Possition schweigent. Diener 1: "Sag uns Marlene, was ist los?" Marlene: (weich/schnell) "Mir gehts gut. Es ist nichts. Ich brauche nur Schlaf." Diener 2: "Ja, eure Hoheit! Gute Nacht." Als Marlene aus dem Raum ging, stand Leah außerhalb der Tür und sah ihr Gesicht. Leah: (zu sich selbst) "Ich frage mich was mit ihr los ist. Hmmmmm...." Während desen beendete Skipper die Unterhaltung mit seinen Leuten. Kowalski: "Skipper, warum hast du Marlene nicht die Wahrheit erzählt?" Skipper: "Das würde keinen Unterschied machen. Ich bin jetzt ein Gefangender und das sit so!" Kowalski: "Skipper sag so was nicht! Ja es wird. Sie ist deine Freundin." Privat: "Lasst uns alle hoffen das du schnell wie möglich aus dieser Zelle kommst." Rico: "Ja, ja." Skipper: "Das hoff ich auch Privat, das hoff ich auch." Ert schaltete die Webcam aus und das Sicherheitspersonal holte den den Computer ab. Später in Marlene's Zimmer... Marlene: (zu sich selbst als sie auf ihrem Bett liegt) "Ich kann das nicht glauben. Nach all dieser Zeit?! was soll ich tun? Ich kann nicht einfach so meinen Vater fragen, ob er ihn frei lässt. Er wird denken das ich verrückt geworden bin! Was soll ein Mädchen wie ich tun? Skipper..." Zurück in der Gefängniszelle... Skipper: (zu sich selbst während er unten liegt und den Vollmond drausen anstarrt) "Marlene, ich wünschte du könntest gehört haben was ich meinen Leuten gesagt habe, aber ich werde es wahrscheinlich nie wieder sagen. Ich weis das du wahrscheinlich immer noch sauer auf mich bist für das was ich getan habe, aber ich kann es nicht ändern. Ich weis nicht ob du mich zu deinen Freunden Zählst oder nicht, aber wahrscheinlich wirst du nicht. Wie auch immer, ich hoffe dein Leben hier ist Sinnvoller als es im Zoo war." Am nächsten Tag... Es klopft an Marlene's Tür. Marlene: "Komm rein." Leah betratt den Raum. Marlene: "Leah was machst du hier?" Leah: "Wie ich dich letzte Nacht gesehen habe wie du den Überwachungsraum verlassen hatest. Du sahst aus als ob du in Trance währst oder so." Marlene: (weich) "Alles in Ordnung. Leah, kann ich dir etwas sagen Mädchen-zu-Mädchen?" Leah: "Sicher. Um was geht es?" Marlene: "Wie auch immer, du musst mir schwören, dass du niemandem anders etwas davon erzählst, was ich dir jetzt sagen werde!" Leah: "Ich schwöre." Marlene: "Ok. Guck es geht um Skipper. Ich hörte mit wie er etwas zu seinen Leuten sagte über dir Webcam, letzte Nacht." Leah: "Was sagte er?" Marlene: (nervös) "Gut, um, er sagte, um..." Leah: "Du kannst es mir erzählen. Vertrau mir." Marlene: "Schon gut, schon gut. Er sagte das er schrecklich in mich verliebt ist." Leah: (überrascht) "Oh... wirklich?" Marlene: "So habe ich auch reagiert und ja es ist wahr. Was soll ich tun Leah?" Leah: "Ich weis auch nicht. Es ist klar das du das deinem Vater nicht sagen kannst." Marlene: "Ich weis." Leah: "Gut ich denke du musst die Sachen geschehen lassen wie sie kommen. Vielleicht kannst du in einiger Zeit Skipper erzählen was du gehört hast." Marlene: "Vielleicht..." Leah: "Hmm, ich muss gehen. Dein Vater wartet auf mich wegen einiger wichtigen Angelegenheiten. Bis dann!" Als sie ging... Leah: (zu sich selbst) "Erst eine Puppe. dann einen Falken. Jetzt einen Otter. Skipper wirst du jemals aufhören?" Später am selben Abend, Leah verwandelte sich in 005 um wieder mit ihrem Boss zu reden. Blowhole: "Nun, nun, 005. Ich nehme an das du gute Nachrichten für mich hast." 005: "Ja, die habe ich. Skipper ist nun eingesperrt wie du sicherlich weist, also wird seine Leute zu fangen wird relativ einfach." Blowhole: "Ja, sehr gut. Und sei nicht enttäuscht ich habe schon ein paar meiner Leute ausgeschickt um die anderen zu fangen. Diesmal werden sie nicht davon kommen. Wie auch immer, ich habe noch mehr unterstüztung gekriegt dieses Juwel zu entwenden." 005: "Und wer soll das sein?" Stimme: "Agent 12, berichtet." Leah: "Wer bist du?" Agent 12: "Ich bin Agent 12 des Wahlroßclans. Aber du kannst mich Rhonda nennen." Blowhole: "Agent 12, hier, sagte mir das sie Kontakt mit den Tieren im Zoo hatte, inspesondere Marlene." Agent 12: "Ja in der Tat ich war ihre Mitbewohnerin für eine kurze Zeit." 005: "Wirklich?! Hats du informationen über sie?" Agent 12: "Nicht wirklich. Wie auch immer, diese Pinguine waren an mir dran während als ich da war." 005: "Das überrascht mich nicht. Sie sind wirklich schlau wenn sie es brauchen." Agent 12: "Ja und wir Wahlroße werden euch zwei gerne helfen euren ultimative Racheplan zu voll enden." Blowhole: "Und mit eurer Unterstüztung, werden wir das Otter Königreich erobern, das Ocean-Jewel an uns bringen und die ganze Tierwelt unter unsere Kontrolle bringen. Und nur dann habe ich meine Rache an diesen Pinguinen und Menschen vollendet." (alle Lachen) Kapitel5 Im Central Park Zoo Pinguingehege... Kowalski: "Es muss doch einen Weg geben zu diesem Schloss zu kommen. (Schlägt die Wand) Aber wie?!" Privat: "Wenn es nur einen Weg geben würde das richtige Transportmittel zu kriegen. Armer Skipper." Rico schluchzt Kowalski: "Ja er sit unser Anführer und es ist unsere geschworene Pflicht ihm zu helfen wenn er es braucht. Wir-" Bevor er enden konnte, kam ein mysteriöses Wesen in das Gehege und fing die vier Pinguine. Kowalski/Privat/Rico: "Aaaahh..." Es war genauer gesagt einer von Blowholes Ninjasschalentieren und sie benutzten einen Teleportationsapparat lokalisiert in einem geheimen Ort. Die drei Pinguinewurden dann in einem Käfig in Blowholes Versteck eingesperrt, welches nicht zu weit vom Schloss entfernt war. Blowhole: "Hallo Pinguine." Kowalski: "Blowhole!" Rico knurrt. Blowhole: "Da ich nun euch drei Pinguine gefangen habe, denke ich das ich euch zeigen kann wie meine ultimative Rache aussieht." Privat: "Lass mich raten. Es ist etwas mit die Welt zerstören wiedermal." Blowhole: "Schweig! (dreht sich von den Pinguinen weg) Bring das Juwel her!" 005: "Hier ist es Boss!" Kowalski: "Leah?!" 005: "Ich bin nicht Leah du Dummkopf!" (zeigt sich) Die Pinguine staunen. Kowalski: "Also bist du seine Rechtehand, uh..., Frau!" 005: "Das stimmt Kowalski. Du hast die Wahrheit heraus gefunden wie Skipper es tat. Aber wie er, ist es zu spät etwas dagegen zu tun. Diese unbezahlbare Juwel zu stehlen war einfach. Alle waren so leichtgläubig in mich, das es mich keine Zeit kostete das Juwel zu stehlen." (böses Lachen) Private: "Du Veräterin!" 005: "Ich bin nicht die einzige." Rhonda: "Hallo Jungs." Kowalski: "Also hatte Skipper Recht. Rhonda war die ganze Zeit auch eine Spionin!" Blowhole: "Genau. Und mit euch vier aus meinem Weg kann ich einfach die kontrolle über Land und See an mich bringen, danke Ocean-Jewel!" Er, 005 und Rhonda lachen alle. Sofort kommt einer von Blowholes Hummern an. Hummer: "Boss, ich habe die Übertragung zum Schloss eingerichtet wie du wolltest." Blowhole: "Exellent. Beginn mit der Übertragung sofort." Während desen im Schloss... König Otter, Marlene und Antonio standen in der Speisehalle, als Blowhole seine auf Übertragung den Bildschirm in diesem Raum startete. Blowhole: "Seien sie gegrüßt eure Majestät. (guck Antonio an) Und , uh..., wer bist du?" Antonio: "Ich heiße Antonio." Blowhole: "Richtig. und auch zu euch Prinzessin Marlene." König Otter: (wütend) "Stell dich vor." Blowhole: "Ich bin Dr. Blowhole: Böses Genie!" Marlene: "Also... bist du der Feind der Pinguine." Blowhole: "Das stimmt, Marlene. Jetzt weis ich das Skipper im Gefängnis ist." König Otter: "Also...?" Blowhole: "Lass mich ausreden! Wie auch immer guckt einfach hinter mich." Er enthüllt die drei anderen gefangen in einem Käfig. Marlene: "was hast du ihnen angetan?" Blowhole: "Ich habe bis jetzt noch nichts mit ihnen vor, aber dein Königreich das stört mich." König Otter: "Was meinst du?" Blowhole: "Seht was ich habe!" Zeigt das Ocean-Jewel. Die Otter staunen. King Otter: "Du Feind!" Blowhole: "Jetzt können wir das ganze auf die harte Weise oder die einfache Weise klären. Alles was du zu tun hast ist aufzugeben oder gegen meine Armee zu kämpfen!" Marlene: (lacht) "Welche Armee?" Blowhole: "Oh Marlene. Ich denke darüber will sich jemand mit dir unterhalten." Rhonda: "Hallo Rattengesicht." Marlene: (erschreckte) "Rhonda?! Du gehörst zu ihm?!" Blowhole: "Das stimmt, Marlene. Die Wahlroßer gehöhren auch zu mir!" (lacht) König Otter: "Wir werden uns nicht ohne einen Kampf ergeben Blowhole!" Blowhole: "Ist das so eure Hoheit!? Dann läst du mir keine Wahl. Ihr alle werdet morgen bei Sonnenaufgang gegen meine Armee antretten! Bis dann Otter." König Otter: "Landjunker! Bereite unsere Armee für den Kampf vor!" Landjunker: "Ja eure Majestät!" Diese Nacht in Marlenes Zimmer... Marlene: "Skipper lag richtig mit dem was er über im sagte! Aber hat er seine Hände an das Juwel gekriegt? Jemand musste ihm geholfen haben. Aber wer?" Plötzlich war ein "Whomp!" an ihrem Fenster. Sie öffnete es und ein Vogel flog in den Raum. Vogel: "Man, ich sollte aufhören gegen Fenster zu fliegen!" Marlene: "Hey, was ist los?! (Der Vogel zeigte sein Gesicht) Warte du bist ein Falken. Bitte fress mich nicht!" Falke: (weibliche Stimme) "Ruhig. Ich werde dich nicht essen. Du bist königlich und wenn ich dich essen würde ist das gegen meine Natur." Marlene: "Du bist auch ein Mädchen. Wer bist du?" Falcon: "Ich heiße Kitka. Und wer bist du?" Marlene: "Was machst du hier?" Kitka: "Gut, Marlene. Ich bin hier um nach einem anderem Vogel zu suchen, er heißt Skipper. Hats du ihn gesehen? Ich hörte er sei hier." Marlene: "Ja aber du kannst ihn." Kitka: "Ja. Ich flog einmal in ihn hinein während ich über dem Central Park Zoo flog. Wir wurden gute Freunde. Kennst du ihn auch?" Marlene: "Ja und ich lebte dort auch; bis jetzt natürlich. Und wir sind auch Freunde." Kitka: "Ok.Wo ist er?" Marlene: (traurig) "Er ist im Gefängnis im Burgverlies." Kitka: "Warum? Was hat er getan?" Marlene: "Lange Geschichte. Wie auch immer, warum bist du so beunruhigt? Er ist nur ein Freund, ihr trafft euch nur einmal." Kitka: "Weil ich mir Sorgen um ihn mache. Und warum bist du besorgt? Machst du dir auch so viele Sorgen um ihn?" Marlene: "So zu sagen." Kitka: "Dann lass mich dir etwas sagen Marlene. Ich denke wir beide wissen das er mich bevorzug, weil er und ich beide Vögel sind und du nur ein Säugetier." Marlene: "Welchen unterschied macht das?" Kitka: (wütend) "Lass mich nur sagen, wenn diese Tortur vorbei ist, solltest du hier bleiben. Oder, wenn du dich entscheidest zurück zukommen, bereite dich darauf vor um Skipper zu kämpfen." Marlene: (wütend zurück) "Ich habe keine Angst vor dir. (In einer samfteren Stimme) Aber kann ich dich um einen Gefallen bitten?" Kitka: "Ja." Marlene: "Ok guck Skippers Leute sind in einem Käig in Blowhols Versteck gefangen, welches nicht weit weg von hier ist. Kannst du sie retten gehen? Weil Kowalski vielleicht die Codes im Burgverlies herausfinden um Skipper zu befreien. Und wir brauchen sie für den kommenden Kampf." Kitka: "Gut. Die Lemuren und ich werden gehen und ihn retten." Marlene: "Die Lemuren sind auch hier?" Kitka: "Ja. Warum?" Marlene: "Nur so. Loss jetzt." Kitka: "Ok. Aber denk dran was ich dir gesagt habe." Und sie flog weg. Sie traf dann mit den mit den Lemuren zusammen. Kitka: "In Ordnung Leute. Wir befinden uns nun auf einer Rettungsmission." Julian: "Um wenn genau zu retten?" Kitka: "Los auf meinen Rücken und haltet euch eng fest!" Lemuren: "Ok!" Sie hebten ab in Richtung Blowholes Versteck. Sie ereichten ihren Bestimmungsort und nach besiegen der Sicherheitshummer, ereichten sie den Käfig. Kowalski: "Kitka?!" Kitka: "Hallo Kowalski!Ich und die Lemuren sind hier um euch alle zu retten." Mort: "Hurra für Ms. Kitka!" Julian: "Mort...!" Mort: "Und King Julian auch!" Private: "Aber wie?" Kitka: "Marlene entsand mich hier her. Sie sagte Kowalski könnte helfen Skipper aus dem Gefängnis zu befreien." Privat: "Tat das Marlene?" Kitka: "Wirt haben keine Zeit darüber zu sprechen. Lasst uns einfach gehen und ihn daraus hollen!" Kowalski: "Ja wir müssen uns beeilen!" Die Truppe erreichte das Schloss noch einmal und Marlene sagte den Wachen das sie passieren durften. Sie ereichten Skippers Zelle. Pinguine: "Skipper!" Skipper: "Leute ihr habts geschafft!" Kowalski knackte die Codes und die Zelle war offen. Skipper umarmte seine Leute. Kitka: "Schön zu sehen das es dir gut geht Skipper." Skipper: "Ms. Kitka du bist auch hier?" Sie umarmten sich auch. Julian: "Das ist alles sehr rührend, aber das wird unser größtes Problem nicht lösen." Skipper: "Er hat Recht. Wir alle müssen Blowhole stoppen! Der Kampf started bald. Ich kann es fühlen. Los setzt euch in Bewegung!" Kapitel6 Als wir das letzte mal verliesen kam Ms. Kitka an der Szenerie an und hatte eine kleine Diskussion mit Marlene. Die beiden Mädchen haben sich schließlich wieder beruhigt und Kitka machte los um zuerts Skippers Leute dann Slipper selbst zu retten. Natürlich hatte sie die Hilfe der Lemuren. Bei Dämmerungsanbruch flog an, Skipper wusste das Blowhole und seine Armee das Otter Königreich angreiffen wird um im Kampf zu sehen wer endgültig herrschen wird... Auf der einen Seite des Schlattfeldes... 005: "Meister die andere Armee ist bereit für uns." Blowhole: "Ausgezeichnet.Ich habe auf diesen Tag eine lange Zeit gewartet. Zum Schluss werde ich meine ultimative Rache haben!" (lacht) Rhonda: "Warte, Blowhole. Es scheint als ob diese vier Pinguine auch dort sind." Blowhole: "Was?! Diese vier Pinguine sind entkommen?! Augh, ich kann nicht darauf vertrauen das meine Hummer irgent was richtig machen! Es ist jetzt auch egal. Ich werde sie dieses mal schlagen." Auf der anderen Seite... König Otter: "Marlene, Antonio und der Rest meiner Otter Armee, wir müssen für den ultimativen Kampf bereit sein. Es ist nicht nur um unser Königreich zu beschuzten, sondern auch die gesammte Tierwelt. Wir konnen uns Vorstellen was dieser Blowhole mit unserem geliebten Ocean-Jewel anstellt." Marlene: "Ja Vater." Antonio: "Ja Sir." Otter Armee: (zugleich) "Ja Sir!" Sogleich kommen Skipper, Privat, Kowlaski, Rico, Kitka, Julian,Maurice und Mort alle an. Privat: "Gut wir sind noch nicht zu spät." König Otter: (wütend) "Der Gefangende wurde ohne meine Zustimmung entlassen!" Skipper: "Aber eure Hoheit-" Marlene: "Vater..." King Otter: "Sei nicht enttäuscht, Skipper. Du hast alle Anschuldigungen gegen dich aufgeklärt. Es tut mir leit, dass ich dich falsch beschuldigt habe." Skipper: "Entschuldigung akzeptiert, Sir." Julian: "Ja das ist alles sehr schön, aber wir haben immer noch die um uns Sorgen zu machen!" (zeigt auf Blowholes Armee) Kitka: "Er hat recht. Diese Armee ist gewaltig. Wir müssen sie hier und jetzt stoppen." König Otter: "Wer ist das?" Marlene: "Vater das ist Kitka. Sie ist ein Wanderfalken im bereich von New York." King Otter: "Sehr schön dich zu treffen Kitka." Kitka: "Die Freude ist ganz meiner Seits." König Otter richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf Blowhole und seiner Armee. Blowhole: (entfernte Stimme) "Nun eure Hoheit wie ich see habt ihr etwas Begleitung it euch. Das interessiert nicht. Ich und meine Armee werden euch besiegen und die Rache ist mein!" König Otter: "Du musst zuerst unsere Armee schlagen Blowhole!" Blowhole: "In Ordnung, meine Armee! Angriff!!!" Blowholes Armee greift an. König Otter: "In Ordnung alle, Angriff.....!" Die beiden Armeen trafen schließlich in der Mitte des Schlachtfeldes auf einander. Als beide Seiten mit dem Kämpfen began, merkte Marlene das Leah anscheinend von der Mitte der Schlacht wegrannte, auf Blowholes Seite, auf die Seite wo eine hohe Klippe war. Marlene rannte ihr nach. König Otter: "Tochter wo gehst du hin!?" Antonio: "Seit nicht betrübt eure Hoheit. Sie wird schon Ok sein. Ich denke sie wird das selbst regeln." König Otter seufzte und fuhr damit fort Blowholes Gefolgsleute zu bekämpfen. Schließlich hollt Marlene "Leah" ein. Marlene: "Leah, warum bist du auf deren Seite?!" 005: "Ich bin nicht Leah du Dummkopf! Mein Name ist Agent 005." Marlene: "Also warst du die ganze Zeit der wahre Feind!" 005: "Das stimmt Marlene.Und es ist Zeit das ich meine Mission erfolgreich zu ende bringe." Marlene: "Und was wird das sein?" 005: "Dich zu besiegen und deinen rechtmäßigen Thron zu kriegen." (lacht) Marlene: "Bevor wir Kampfen kann ich etwas fragen?" 005: "Was?!" Marlene: "Wie bist du Blowholes Assistentin geworden? ich meine du must ihn irgent wo and irgent einem Punkt getroffen haben." 005: "Gut. Wenn du es wissen musst." (Rückblick) "Ich wurde in einem kleinem Stadtzoo mit meiner Familie geboren. Ich hatte ein schönes Leben. Die Sonne schien die meisten Tage. Aber eines tages änderte sich alles. Diese Kriminelen betratten den Zoo und brannten alles nieder. Wie auch immer, meine Mutter gab ihr leben um mich zu retten" Leahs Mutter: "Leah du musst gehen, jetzt. Ich kann sie nicht länger aufhalten. Du musst gehen Leah. Vergess mich und deinen Vater nicht." 005: "Das war das letzte mal das ich sie sah. Ich war danach auf mich allein gestellt in den Straßen, nicht wissend was ich mit meinem Leben machen soll. In meinem Herzen fühlte ich Hass und Wut. Ich wollte so gerne Rache nehmen an den Menschen, welche mir meine Familie nahmen. (es regnete jetzt) Jahre vergingen und endlich wurde ich der stadt beste Tierkämpfer. Wann immer ich lang lief, flohen alle Tiere um mich herum. Aber ich wusste das ich dort meine Rache freilassen konnte. Dann eines Nachts kam er." Blowhole: "Hallo Leah. ich beobachtete dich nun schon einige Zeit und ich bin sehr beeindruckt." Leah: "Wer bist du?" Blowhole: "Mein Name ist Dr. Blowhole. Ich kann dir mit deiner Rache helfen." Leah: "Warum sollte ich dir glauben?!" Blowhole: "Weil wir das gleiche Ziel haben. Wie du siehst, Leah, will ich auch meine rache an diesen furchtbaren Menschen. Augh. Wie auch immer, wenn du mir beitrittst, schwöre ich nichts unserer Rache im Weg steht und danach wir werden sie beherrschen." 005: "Ich konnte sein Angebot nicht abschlagen. So folgte ich ihm zu seinem Geheimenversteck. Ich besiegte all seine Hummer gefolgsleute ohne Schwirigkeiten. Blowhole war sehr beeindruckt darüber." Blowhole: "Gut gemacht in der Tat. Ich denke jetzt kann ich dich meine Rechtehand nennen. Wie auch immer, du brauchst einen anderen Namen. (denkt für einen Moment nach) Ich hab es. Von nun an bist du nicht mehr als Leah bekannt, aber als Agent 005!" 005: "Nachdem Zeit vergigng, erlebte ich das all seine Fehlschläge durch deine vier kleinen Pinguinfreunden liegt. Und dann realisiete ich etwas; warum könnte ich nicht etwas selbst machen? Ich könnte es viel besser als er." (zurück zur Realität) Und nun werde ich prüfen, wie viel besser als mein Meister ich bin. Wenn ich dir heute besiege wird all meine Wut, all meine Rache entfesselt!" Marlene: "Leah wie konntest du nur? Außerdem wirst du dich nicht an allen Menschen rechen können. Es waren nur ein paar die dir die Familie nahmmen. Nicht alle Menschen sind böse." 005: "Wie willst du wissen? Du warst dein ganzes leben lang in einem Gehege eingesperrt. Warum denkst du stecken uns die Menschen in Shows? Nur für ihre Unterhaltung. Ich denke du weist genau wie ich tuhe das das unakzeptabel ist." Marlene: "Selbst dann ist das noch kein Grund das alles hier zu tun." 005: "Du und all die anderen Zootiere sind alle gleich. Ihr versteht nicht was Menschen wirklich tun können." Marlene: "Aber-" 005: (unterbricht sie) "Genug mit dem Geplauder. Zeih dein Schwert und kampf gegen mich!" Die zwei kämpften. Als sie so taten, leitete Skipper ein das er sich kurz vom Rest des Kampfes entfernte und traff bei diesem Kampf ein. Schließlich nagelte 005 Marlene am Boden fest, direkt an der Kante mit gezogendem Schwert an Marlenes Gesicht. 005: "Endlich nach all den Jahren, vollende ich meine ultimative Rache und nehm mir das was Rechtmäßig mein ist. Tschüss Marlene! Und es ist zu schlimmm das dein kleiner Freund nicht hier ist um dich zu-" Da war ein "Pow!" Und 005 ist außergefecht und fällt dir Klippe runter auf die Steine und das Wasser. Skipper: "Ok das hätte sich damit auch erledigt. Jetzt zurück zum Hauptkampf." Als Skipper anfing weg zu laufen... Marlene: "Skipper warte! Da ist etwas das ich dir sagen muss." Skipper: "Du musst gar nichts sagen Marlene. Was ich hier tat war nur ein kleines dankeschön das du mich aus der Gefängniszelle geholt hast. Es ist dein zu Hause. Da gehörst du hin. Ich weis das wir dich im Zoo vermissen werden, aber du musst hier bleiben um deine Familiengeschichte weiter zu führen. Also bis dann Marlene. Viel Glück mit allem." Marlene: (weich) "Skipper..." Währendesen kam Kitka an der Szenerie an und sah und öhrte alles. Kitka: "Marlene können wir reden?" Marlene: (wütend) "Kirka." Kitka: "Ich habe gesehen was passiert sit und es tut mir leid wegen letzter Nacht. Ich habe so reagiert wie immer. Ich sehe jetzt das du und Skipper etwas habt das ich und er nicht haben. Also wenn du dich entscheidest zurück zum Zoo zu kommen, gehört er dir." Marlene: "Meinst du das wirklich?" Kitka: "Ja das tuhe ich." Marlene: "Aber wenn ich hier bleiben will?" Kitka: "Das ist deine Wahl Marlene. Du musst entscheiden was das beste für dich ist." Marlene: "Wie mache ich das?" Kitka: "Hör auf dein Herz. Es wird dir sagen was du machen wirst. Das ist deine Wahl, das ist dein Leben. Denk daran." Sie flog zurück zum Hauptkampf. Zurück beim Hauptkampf wurde Blowhole wieder einmal geschlagen und ist am boden und König Otter und seine Armee feiern den Sieg. Blowhole: "Wie konnte ich wieder verlieren? Nicht nur das , sondern auch noch meine Rechtehand hab ich verloren. Nein................!" Kowalski: "In dein Gesicht Flachnase!" Mort: "Yay! Schande!" König Otter: "Leute, sperrt Dr. Blowhole in ein hoch Sicherheitsgefängnis für den rest seines Lebens!" Otter Soldaten: "Ja Sir!" Marlene kommt zur Szene dazu. König Otter: "Und für euch Falken, Pinguine und Lemuren werden wir enen transport zurück nach New York arrangieren" Kitka/Skipper/Private/Rico/Kowalski/Julian/Maurice/Mort:(zu samen) "Danke eure Hoheit." Marlene sieht traurig aus. König Otter: "Tochter, stimmt etwas nicht?" Marlene: "Nein Vater. Mir gehts gut." König Otter: "Sehr Gut. Deine Heiratszeremonei wird zur selben Stunde statt finden. Diener bereitet die Zeremonie vor!" Als die anderen Tiere auf dem Weg nach Hause waren, winkte Marlene zum Abschied. Privat: "Wir werden dich vermissen Marlene. Hab Spaß in deinem neuen zu Hause." Marlene stand schweigend da. Das Flugzeug flog weg. Später auf der Zeremonie... Antonio und König Otter standen vor dem Altar mit schicken Sachen angezogen. Währendesen, Marlene saß in ihrem Sclafzimmer und machte sich für die Zeremonie fertig. Wie auch immer sie kriegte Skipper nicht aus ihrem Kopf. Marlene: (weich) "Skipper..." (Rückblick zu ihren Erinerungen mit ihm wohl mit einem Remix diese Songs/Video, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5DOuQagFeYs) Danach ging sie zur Zeremonie und schließlich erreichte sie den Altar. Als sie ankam sprach sie. Marlene: "Vater, Antonio jemand sagte mir ,dass das hier mein Leben sei und das ich auf mein Herz hören soll. Esw würde mir sagen was das beste für mich sei. Und es sagt mir das ich zurück zum Zoo gehen soll. (alle anderen Otter im Raum staunten) Ich weis, aber etwas zieht mich dahin zurück. ich kann nicht wirklich sagen was das ist hier und jetzt." Antonio: "Du hast recht Marlene. Manchmal muss man entscheidungen treffen und ich denke du triffst die beste für dich." Marlene: "Danke Antonio. Vater, Ich hoffe du akzeptierst meine Entscheidung. Ich wies das Antonio ein anderes Mädchen finden wird, das er und dieser weibliche Otter dieses Königreich gut fuhren würde." König Otter: "Natürlich, meine Tochter, akzeptier ich deine Entscheidung. Ich weis das deine Mutter das gleiche fühlen würde wenn sie heute noch leben würde." (Sie umarmten sich) Der Landjunker machte eine andere Maschiene bereit und als dabei war zu verlassen winktew sie den anderen Ottern noch mal. Zurück im Zoo... Alice: (spricht in ihr Walkie-Talkie) "Der Otter kommt also zurück. Dann werde ich das Gehege wieder eröffnen." Privat hörte was Alice sagte un d rante zurück zum Pinguin HQ. Privat: "Skipper, die machen das Otter gehege neu auf!" Kowalski/Rico: "Huh?!" Skipper: "Marlene... Warum?" Marlene kehrte wieder zu ihrem altem Gehege zurück, wo Kitka auf sie wartete. Kitka: "Ich sehe du bist zurückgekehrt. Ich denke du hast die richtige Wahl getroffen. Viel Glück mit ihm." Marlene: "Danke! Bevor du gehst kann ich dich etwas fragen?" Kitka: "Sicher." Marlene: "Willst gegen mich eins-gegen-eins kämpfen, irgentwannmal? Nur ein freundschafts kampf zwischen uns Mädchen." Kitka: "Du bist dran. Der Kampf ist etwas worauf ich mich freue. Bis dann Marlene, viel Glück." Sie fliegt weg. Später betratt Skipper das Otter Gehege durch den Abwasserkanal- Eingang. Skipper: "Marlene warum bist du zurück gekehrt? Du wärst da viel glücklicher." Marlene: "Das ist nicht mehr die ganze Wahrheit Skipper." Skipper: "Was meinst du?" Marlene: "Ich wollte es di schon früher sagen aber du warst zu schnell weg. In der ersten Nacht im Gefängnis belauschte ich dein gespräch zu deinen Leuten auf der Webcam." Skipper: "Oh ich verstehe du hast mich sagen hören das ich-" Marlene: "ja und ich merkte das wir etwas gemeinsam hatten." Skipper: "Und was sollte das sein?" Marlene: "Das wir unsere waren Gefühle voreinander versteckten." Skipper: "Du meinst-" Marlene: "Ja Skipper. Ich libe dich. (Skippers Augen weiteten sich und er hatte ein sehr überraschten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht) Ich weis das klingt verwirrend aber als ich dich das erste mal sah wo du herkamst, fühlte ich etwas. Am Anfang dachte ich es wäre nichts. Aber jetzt weis ich das ich falsch lag. Wir sind für einander bestimmt." Skipper: "Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher ob ich das tun kann. Ich meine ich habe viele Missionen, die noch kommen werden und ich denke nicht das wir Zeit für ein ander haben." Marlene: "Dann, erlaub mir bei all euren Missionen dabei zu sein. Außerdem jede Nacht die du frei hast schwörst du mir lieber das du hier bei mir schlaffen wirst." Skipper: "Ich schwöre." Marlene hielt ihr Pfote hin und Skipper und legte seineFlosse herum. Dann Machten die beiden einen schönen Stern und teilten ihren ersten Kuss (Ja, ohne Unterbrechung). Skipper: "Willkommen zu Hause, Marlene. Willkomen zu Hause." Marlene seufzt nur fröhlich und umarmte ihn. DAS ENDE! Epilogue: Skipper und Marlene haten ein schönes Leben als Pärchen. Währendesen im Gefängnis, sagte Blowhole kein Wort mehr über Rache.Und Antonio fand einen anderen weiblichen Otter. Und diese zwei regierten das Königreich. und die gesamte Tierwelt war endlich in Frieden. Verweise * Orginal und Übersetzung * Der Autor (US) Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag